Molecular Genetics Resource Core ? Summary The Molecular Genetics Resource Core (MGRC) will provide a variety of services for the University of Washington Center for Excellence in Opioid Research. We will provide state-of-the-art viral vectors for neural circuit dissection, generate numerous viral-based CRISPR/Cas9 targeting vectors for in vivo molecular circuit analysis, and provide access to platforms for the viral delivery of novel sensors and actuators developed by UW addiction researchers. The UW MGRC will also generate novel mouse lines for UW addiction researchers and provide access to existing mouse lines for researcher initiated investigations. A major provision of the UW MGRC will be hands on training in molecular genetics techniques for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and qualified undergraduates. We will also provide a Summer Workshop for the education and training of UW addiction research trainees. Collectively the resources, education, and training provided by the UW MGRC will facilitate the rapid dissemination of cutting-edge research on the molecular and genetic basis of opioid addiction and prepare the next generation of scientists for careers in substance use disorder research.